


Limbo

by PBJ614



Series: Pathcode [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJ614/pseuds/PBJ614
Summary: El comienzo fue una aventura. Tratar de conocerse a si mísmos y al resto era un pequeño desafío más si tomaban en cuenta sus entrenamientos para dominar sus habilidades, pero ese camino resultó ser más sencillo para lo que el futuro les esperaba.





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Estos son una serie de oneshots de la dinámica entre los miembros o diferentes momentos dentro del universo del Pathcode.  
> Me gusta pensar que la historia en general se ubica en tres tiempos específicos.  
> El primero de los miembros conociéndose, el segundo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron capturados y el tercero que sería el actual de la historia principal. Cuando comencé a escribir pensaba en muchos momentos entre las parejas o simplemente relacionandose con el resto para poder demostrar un poco la confianza y familiaridad que existe entre ellos. 
> 
> Este primer capítulo se centra un poco en la relación de Kyungsoo y Jongin, fue un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para Sele que ha estado conmigo desde que esta idea loca nació.

Kyungsoo sabía que era diferente a los demás, al inicio no le dio mucha importancia porque, ¿cómo iba a ser consciente un niño de 8 años de la existencia de superpoderes?

 

Desde que era pequeño no se consideraba como un niño muy energético en especial para su edad, es más sus mismos compañeros de la escuela le decían que era como un abuelo, pero simplemente no le importaba, veía a todos los niños correr despavoridamente de un lado a otro solo por un balón…no tenía mucho sentido. Aunque debía de admitir que de vez en cuando se les sumaba a sus compañeros, solamente cuando tenía ánimos para ello.

 

Es por eso que se acostumbró al silencio no es que le molestara al contrario, le hacía sentir tranquilo. Encontrarse el solo con sus pensamientos sin necesidad de preocuparse por los demás, a veces se pasaba la tarde leyendo libros, aprendiendo fácilmente los temas que tenían que ver con sus clases y avanzando rápidamente.

 

Cuando sus habilidades se manifestaron por primera vez sus padres se volvieron un poco paranoicos. Kyungsoo pretendió no notarlo en un inicio pero luego era demasiado evidente como para ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Sus padres le explicaron que en el mundo en el que vivían no era muy usual que las personas tuvieran habilidades especiales, era algo que sucedía cada mil años. Pero según la historia las personas que manifestaran habilidades especiales serían aquellos que definieran la paz y la continuidad de su mundo, sin embargo se rumoraba como algunos niños habían mostrado indicios de ese tipo y cada uno tenía que ser entrenado y convivir con los de su clase para poder cumplir su meta, es por ello que los grandes sacerdotes tomaban custodia de ellos y sus padres no volvían a verlos. Luego de ello sus padres le dijeron a Kyungsoo que no hiciera público sus habilidades, ya que si lo hacía era muy probable que no volverían a verse de nuevo.

 

Sin embargo el menor era particularmente feliz, por lo que mantuvo su boca cerrada, amaba a sus padres y además no sabía que consecuencias podría traer para ellos si los demás se enteraban que habían tratado de mantenerlo oculto. Actuó como si nada y trataba de mantener al mínimo el contacto físico con los demás niños ya que unos días antes había fracturado la mano de su padre sin querer, o la vez que en que corrió al encuentro de su madre una mañana antes de ir a la escuela y cuando se abalanzó para abrazarla ambos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza sin medida del menor. A pesar que sus padres le aseguraban que no era su culpa el hecho que aún no pudiera controlar su fuerza y que ellos estaban bien, Kyungsoo no parecía muy confiado en ello pero de igual manera se mantenía callado al respecto.

 

Una tarde cualquiera Kyungsoo se encontraba haciendo su tarea por la tarde en su habitación, su mesa de trabajo se encontraba justo al lado de la ventana por lo que tenía una vista perfecta del patio trasero de la casa. Su padre se encontraba en el trabajo y su madre le había avisado que iría por unos ingredientes para la cena pero que no tardaría demasiado, razón por la cual se encontraba solo en la casa acompañado solamente del silencio. O al menos eso creía.

 

Fue cuestión de segundos en los que todo sucedió. Kyungsoo se la había pasado mirando al exterior por unos buenos 5 minutos, distrayéndose un momento y fue en ese instante cuando lo vio.

 

Vio cómo una sombra aparecía de la nada en el suelo y segundos después una figura caía, Kyungsoo se levantó rápidamente de su silla y se asomó más a la ventana, podía ver la figura en el suelo, por su tamaño parecía ser un niño pero _¿cómo había llegado ahí? Apareció de la nada, estoy seguro de ello. Puede que esté herido, después de todo fue una gran caída y…no se ha movido para nada._

Estos y muchos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza del pequeño, por lo que incluso con un poco de temor su curiosidad lo impulsó a saltar por la ventana –ya que estaba en la planta baja la distancia no era nada. Y avanzar hasta el  lugar en el que se encontraba el otro niño.

 

Cuando estuvo cerca Kyungsoo pudo verlo mejor, su cabello de un castaño oscuro y desordenado por la caída con unas cuantas hojas enredadas en él, su piel de un color un poco oscura más como bronceada, asumía que debían de ser de la misma edad sino es que menor que él, cuando dio un paso más se paró sobre una de las ramas que habían en el suelo quebrándola y fue debido al sonido que el otro niño abrió sus ojos instantáneamente. Kyungsoo podía ver como esos ojos de un color ámbar oscuro se abrían enormemente y se movían rápidamente como tratando de observar su entorno.

 

Fue cuando Kyungsoo intentó acercarse de nuevo que el otro niño trató de incorporarse rápidamente, sin embargo cuando una de sus manos hizo contacto con el suelo para poder apoyarse éste soltó una exclamación de dolor, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo cuando trató de poner más espacio entre él y el niño que se encontraba en frente de él, quien no dejaba de verlo con sus enormes ojos.

 

-¿Estas bien?-  cuando Kyungsoo vio que el otro niño no respondía se acercó de nuevo observando como el otro no intentó alejarse esta vez, sin embargo éste podía ver cómo había cierto pánico y temor en sus ojos.  –Soy Kyungsoo… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

 

-…-

 

-No te haré daño… ¿estas herido cierto?- Kyungsoo extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, el niño dejó de ver los ojos de Kyungsoo por un momento y veía detenidamente la mano ofrecida a él. Luego de dudarlo por unos segundos, extendió tentativamente su mano para aceptar la ayuda.

 

-…Jongin.- Kyungsoo no lo sabía pero ese momento en el que tomó su mano sería uno de los que apreciaría más que nada en el mundo.

 

Se dio cuenta que era mayor que Jongin por un año y que la razón por la que había aparecido de la nada es porque él era igual a Kyungsoo. El menor tenía la habilidad de teletransportarse aunque dicha habilidad no estaba para nada cerca de poder dominarla. Jongin le había confesado al mayor como su poder en lugar de entusiasmarle le aterraba. Si, el hecho de poder aparecer y desaparecer en cualquier momento o en cualquier lugar sonaba bien… pero para Jongin era lo contrario.

 

En un momento él podía estar en la comodidad de su casa jugando con uno de sus cachorros y en el siguiente podría estar al otro lado del mundo completamente solo. No sonaba del todo mal pero al menos por el momento era algo que Jongin no podía controlar, por lo que a veces no sabía cómo regresar a su casa, preocupando a sus padres y a su hermana mayor.

 

Jongin pudo regresar a su casa unos días después de aparecer en el jardín de Kyungsoo. Cuando recién había llegado los padres del mayor se asustaron, porque creían que cuidar de dos niños con poderes podía ser más riesgoso pero no dudaron en protegerlos mientras podían, después de todos sus padres eran personas de gran corazón.

 

Comenzaron hablando de cualquier tipo de cosas para poder conocerse mejor pues, quien podría conocer mejor el esfuerzo de tratar de esconder un gran secreto como ese que ellos mismos. Los padres de Kyungsoo se sorprendieron al ver que su hijo no había tardado en establecer una amistad con Jongin. Es más ellos mismos los consideraban adorables.

 

La primera impresión de Jongin es que puede tener una expresión y rasgos serios a veces pero esto se debía a que el era realmente tímido y no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación, pero cuando lo llegaron a conocer podían ver que era un niño demasiado atento, adorable y con una risa contagiosa. Por otro lado Kyungsoo que normalmente se mantenía encerrado en su propio mundo, había dejado entrar a un desconocido y que además le había hecho reír más veces de las que sus padres podían contar. Jongin hablaba sobre cualquier cosa y Kyungsoo siempre escuchaba, sin embargo tendían a hacer eso a menudo cuando se encontraban solos, por alguna razón ellos parecían sentirse tranquilos con la mera presencia del otro.

 

Kyungsoo era el que motivaba a Jongin en las mañanas para poder regresar a su casa para no preocupar a su familia sin embargo cuando finalmente lo logró, fue que ambos no terminaron tan felices y entusiasmados como esperaban, puesto que eso significaba que Jongin no podía regresar.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A pesar del cansancio Jongin utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse despierto y poder terminar su tarea. Había sido un día lleno de gritos, heridas, sudor y hasta cierto punto dolor. Cada una de las veces en las que creía que un día de entrenamiento era demasiado cansado y que no podía existir otro peor llegaba el siguiente día y tenía que tragarse sus palabras. Aunque también creía que una de las razones del por qué sus instructores eran más estrictos con él era porque _“Les faltaba al respeto constantemente”_   o al menos eso es lo que Suho le decía todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no podían entender que Jongin hacía las cosas a su propio ritmo? O que simplemente aún no manejaba muy bien las direcciones en su cabeza. Es decir había sido un accidente que uno de sus instructores había quedado extraviado por tres días en uno de los bosques glaciares, no es que Jongin lo hubiera hecho a propósito luego que el mismo instructor le había dejado trabajo extra por encontrarlo durmiendo en uno de los campos de entrenamiento…no, definitivamente fue un accidente.

 

Es por ello que ahora se encontraba más que cansado pero el simple hecho de imaginar la cara de Kyungsoo cuando viera su sorpresa lo motivaba a seguir. Le había pedido ayuda a Yixing –luego que éste hubiera hecho el intento de curar sus heridas para no “desangrarse en la cocina”, y poder hornear un pastel perfecto.

 

El mayor aseguraba que Jongin solo perdía el tiempo pero éste podía ver la realidad, la forma en como los ojos de Kyungsoo brillaban con entusiasmo y como su sonrisa se hacía más amplia cuando podían disfrutar ese día. Todos y cada uno de los 13 de enero es cuando Jongin y Kyungsoo celebraban juntos su cumpleaños. Bueno más bien cuando Jongin se esmeraba en celebrar ambos cumpleaños, aunque a veces el mayor creía que Jongin lo hacía solo para comer pastel por tres días seguidos.

 

En fin, estos días habían sido muy ocupados, todos con sus respectivos instructores tratando de sacar provecho de cada una de sus habilidades y que fueran capaces de poder controlarlos bien, incluso algunos de ellos comenzaban a tener pequeñas misiones en las que en realidad la única diferencia era que entrenaban en un área más amplia y en ocasiones incluso con simuladores para plantearles una situación extrema. Ésta había sido la razón por las que Jongin no había podido ver mucho al mayor, ya que Kyungsoo había ido a una expedición con Suho y uno de los instructores hace dos días y según los planes su regreso estaba programado para dentro de unas horas y si había algo en lo que Jongin podía contar con sus molestos instructores era la puntualidad.

 

Con la ayuda de Yixing había podido hornear un pastel decente, no uno delicioso y perfecto como todo lo que Kyungsoo cocinaba pero era ciertamente comestible, al menos esperaba que el mayor apreciara su intento. Y ahora su tarea en mano era poder hacer un buen glaseado, el cual extrañamente quedó mejor que el pastel en sí haciéndolo sonreír. Una vez terminado se alejó un poco para apreciar su trabajo y se sintió ciertamente orgulloso, no pudiendo contener su entusiasmo salió de la cocina en dirección a la habitación del mayor.

 

Cuando había preparado todo justo para la gran sorpresa fue que pudo respirar tranquilo, pues creía que no iba poder terminar a tiempo. La habitación de Kyungsoo estaba limpia y nítida como la persona que la habitaba, Jongin conocía perfectamente cada uno de los rincones de ésta, pues pasaba tanto tiempo ahí como en la suya. Movió unos libros de una pequeña mesa que el mayor mantenía siempre al alcance de su cama y depositó cuidadosamente el pastel y colocó dos velas sobre éste. Se sentó en la cama de Kyungsoo mientras miraba fijamente la puerta, esperando que el mayor apareciera en cualquier momento. Pasados unos cuantos minutos fue cuando sintió como el cansancio regresaba a él, por lo que consideró recostarse por un rato en lo que esperaba, pero cuando puso su cabeza en la almohada quedó inmediatamente dormido.

 

No pudo presenciar el momento en que Kyungsoo atravesó por la puerta de su habitación y al ver al menor durmiendo plácidamente en su cama no pudo contener su asombro. Vio el pastel en la mesa y una sonrisa se esparció por su rostro, se acercó y sopló las velas que Jongin había dejado encendidas, las cuales no se encontraban muy gastadas por lo que asumió que el menor las había encendido recientemente antes de quedarse dormido. Silenciosamente se acercó a Jongin, sentándose en un lado de la cama para poder observar mejor al menor y acarició suavemente su cabello, debía de haber estado muy cansado para haberse quedado dormido en tan poco tiempo. Según parecía había sido un entrenamiento cansado para ambos pero ahora el corazón del mayor se encontraba cálido con la imagen que presenciaba. Si hubiera sabido con anterioridad que ésta era la imagen que encontraría al regresar, se hubiera apresurado y no se hubiera entretenido buscando al menor en los pasillos de la casa.

 

Se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente del menor y poder decir esas palabras que había querido decir hace unos días. –Feliz cumpleaños, Jongin.-

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo no paraba de pensar en todos los momentos en los que sabía que habían corrido peligro y temían por sus vidas y como siempre lograban tener una solución, sin embargo ésta vez no estaba muy seguro de ello.

 

Bastaba con ver los rostros de los miembros, todos y cada uno de ellos preocupados y cansados y sabía que su aspecto no podía ser diferente. Su mirada buscaba a alguien en específico y cuando lo encontró, vio como Jongin se encontraba en una esquina de la sala por el solo, dándoles la espalda al resto. El mayor se acercó y llegó justo en el momento para observar como Jongin parecía sostener algo en sus manos y cómo el menor se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido en concentración. Kyungsoo ocupó el lugar en el suelo al lado de éste.

 

-Jongin… ¿Éstas haciéndolo de nuevo?- El menor podía decir por el tono del otro que éste no estaba muy feliz al respecto.

 

-Tenía que intentarlo Soo.-

 

-Ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que estás haciendo, puede ser peligroso. Mira, sé que te sientes intrigado por esto pero, no es el lugar apropiado para practicar, estoy seguro que nos vigilan.-

 

-Lo sé, lo sé pero,…tú más que nadie sabe que es lo que puedo y no puedo hacer y ahora…jamás había podido transportar objetos por si solos, además.- El menor dirigió su mirada hacia todas partes como si asegurándose que nadie los escuchara.- No sé hacia donde van.-

 

-Pero la última vez dijiste…-

 

-¡No! Creí que podía transportar objetos y hacerlos aparecer en donde yo deseara pero, he estado intentado hacerlo de nuevo y no puedo, Las cosas desaparecen pero no se hacia dónde van.-

 

-Creí que tú mismo les dabas un destino.-

 

-Al inicio lo pensé pero, cuando trato de pensar en un lugar en específico ni siquiera se mueven, y cuando  dejo mi mente en blanco y no pienso absolutamente en nada o simplemente me concentro en mi habilidad, sin ningún destino en mente solo…desaparecen. El otro día intenté desaparecer un vaso al otro lado de la habitación pero, jamás apareció.-

 

-…Sigo pensando que es demasiado peligroso, no solo para ti sino para todos. Jongin no sabemos de lo que estas personas son capaces de hacer si realmente se enteran de nuestras habilidades, además…. Tu poder así como el de Luhan, Yixing y Baekhyun, son demasiado riesgosos.-

 

-Sé que te preocupas por mi Soo pero, no creo que esto tipo de cosas me afecten demasiado.- Jongin podía ver la preocupación latente en los ojos de Kyungsoo y como éste sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo acercó a la nariz del menor, cuando lo alejó de su rostro Jongin pudo ver como el pañuelo tenía rastros de sangre.

 

-¿Estás seguro?-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que los saltos de tiempo no hayan sido muy confusos pero estoy dispuesta a contestar cualquier tipo de preguntas e incluso aceptar sugerencias acerca de futuros capítulos.


End file.
